


Can’t Stay Mad

by DJ_is_Tired



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, Jealous Choi Yeonjun, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Short One Shot, Soft Choi Soobin, Yeonjun takes his anger out through kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_is_Tired/pseuds/DJ_is_Tired
Summary: Yeonjun’s jealousy gets the better of him. He takes it out on Soobin’s lips.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Can’t Stay Mad

Jealous

Yeonjun pushed Soobin against the wall, meeting his lips again with his own. Soobin’s breath hitched as he slid his arms to wrap around Yeonjun’s waist, but he wasn’t having it. Yeonjun took Soobin’s wrists into his own and pinned them against the wall as he twisted his head to kiss Soobin deeper.

“I hate you.” Kiss, “I hate you so—“ Kiss, “Much.”

“Oh yeah? Then tell me Hyung—“ Kiss Kiss, “Why are you kissing me?”

Yeonjun broke away and leaned back. “Because I don’t want you to look at anyone else like you look at me.”

Soobin’s eyebrows furrowed. “Wait, what?”

“Stop acting like you don’t know what I’m talking about!”

“But I don’t!”

Yeonjun practically growled before kissing Soobin again, clashing his teeth against the other and making Soobin huff in frustration. 

“Hyung—just tell me. What is it? What did I do?”

Yeonjun took his hand off of one of Soobin’s wrist and let it travel down his side. “You can’t just look at other people like you want them. I’m supposed to be the only one you want.” Yeonjun slid his hand down to the back of Soobin’s thigh and lifted his leg up to wrap around his hip. “You’re mine.” 

“Hyung, I didnt—“

“Stop. I saw how you looked at Kai.”

Soobin blinked before laughing. “Hyung what? Kai? Really. You’re jealous of an actual baby?”

“When you look at him all lovey dovey, of course I am!!”

“Oh darling...”

“Don’t ‘oh darling’ me! I’m mad!”

“Yeonjun Hyung you’re so cute.” 

“I’m—what?! I’m trying to be angry with you!”

“You’re angry because I was looking at Kai. Should I, maybe, wear a blindfold when I’m with him from now on?” Soobin said with a smirk on his face. It was obvious he was having fun.

Feeling himself grow more frustrated, he tore Soobin away from the wall and pushed him towards his own bed. Soobin fell back onto it with an “oof” before Yeonjun straddled his hips and leaned back down. He kissed Soobin before biting on his lip, hard. Soobin whined and tried to bite Yeonjun back, but the older didn’t let him. He pushed Soobin’s face to the side and leaned down right into his ear.

“You’re mine.”

“I know.”

“No! You’re mine!!”

“Um...I understand?”

“You’re so frustrating!!” Yeonjun said, leaning back and covering his face with his hands.

“What do you want me to do??”

“I don’t—I...I” 

Yeonjun threw his face into the pillow next to Soobin’s head. Soobin stroked the back of his hair. 

“Look, I’m sorry I looked at Kai in a way you didn’t like, but Yeonjun, baby, you really think I wanna be with anyone but you? You really believe I look at anyone else how I look at you? I love Kai, but he isn’t in my dreams like you are. I’m sorry if I disregarded how you feel but it’s just kinda funny to me because of how different my relationship is with you and with him.”

Yeonjun slowly turned his head to look at Soobin, his annoyed face coming off as adorable with his cheek squished in the pillow. The anger had melted away, Yeonjun can’t stay mad at Soobin for long.

“I just want you to look at me.”

“I am!”

“Noo I want you to look at me all the time!”

“But I’m not with you all the time! And even if I was, it’d be pretty dangerous walking around with my eyes glued to you.”

“Hmph.”

“Is that the real reason you’re acting this way, or is it something else? You lacking attention today? Is that it?”

“Soobin—“

“We talked about this! I know you feel awkward directly asking for attention, but if you don’t, I won’t know when you need me and then this will happen!”

“But...why don’t you just want to give me attention, even when I don’t ask for it?”

“Baby...I want to, but it’s not always on the forefront of my mind. And when it is, I’d rather you tell me to, so I know I’m not bothering you.”

“It could never bother me.”

“I just need the reminder and the permission sometimes.”

“....okay.”

“What do you want now?”

“...kiss.”

“Then come here.”

Soobin leaned on top of Yeonjun and kissed his way from his cheek to his lips. He kissed him slowly and nipped at his lip. Then he kissed Yeonjun all over his face. He kissed both cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids, and his nose before whispering, “my needy baby”. Yeonjun whined and lightly hit Soobin’s arm, causing the younger to giggle as he kissed Yeonjun’s lips again.

“You’re so cute when you’re mad.”

“No.”

“Yes. You are. I just wanna scoop you up and make you flustered until you have no choice but to not be mad at me anymore.”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “I can’t stay mad at you for long.”

“What was that?”

“I said I can’t stay mad at you for long.”

“...I know I just wanted to hear it again.” Soobin said with a smirk, to which Yeonjun groaned in frustration and squirmed away from Soobin’s hold.

Soon enough though, Yeonjun was back in his boyfriend’s lap, his lips traveling the other’s neck. After all, he can’t stay mad at him for long.

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah 
> 
> (´-ω-`)


End file.
